Little Nemo: Adventures With Jack Sparrow
by Jetty1
Summary: Instead of Flip being the troublesome one, teenage Jack Sparrow arrives in Slumberland and befriends Nemo. But when Jack talks Nemo into opening the forbidden door, their friendship will be tested as they attempt to make things right.


**Little Nemo: Adventures With Jack Sparrow**

**Nemo/Jack Sparrow**

**Summary**

**Instead of Flip being the troublesome one, teenage Jack Sparrow arrives in Slumberland and befriends Nemo. But when Jack talks Nemo into opening the forbidden door, their friendship will be tested as they attempt to make things right.**

**Chapter 1: A Circus Meeting**

Loud music could be heard outside as little Nemo rushed toward his bedroom window to see where it was coming from. He looked out the window and saw a people gathering around a parade down the street.

"Hey, gee-wiz, a circus parade!" Nemo exclaimed in delight.

Nemo heard a joyous squeal come from the tree outside his house and he saw his flying squirrel friend wearing pilot-goggles come out onto the branch.

"Icarus! Come on, Icarus, let's go!" Nemo said as he left the window, raced down the stairs and came running out the front door.

Icarus jumped off the branch and flew down toward Nemo and landed on his shoulder as they made their way to the parade.

When they reached the crowd, Nemo ducked and moved his passed the crowd's feet excusing himself as Icarus hopped from head to head until they both reached the front of the crowd and got a better view of the parade.

"Oh, wowee, look." He pointed out as he and Icarus watched trumpet players march by along with a few jesters and dancers.

Next a float came right by that had an elderly gentleman playing an organ as several cute girl clowns waved at the crowd.

Then an elephant carrying a carriage with a young girl dressed in a beautiful pink and red dress about Nemo's age walked by and the young girl tossed a red rose down at Nemo which he caught and smiled as he sniffed it.

Suddenly, he felt someone crashed into him which knocked him off his feet and Icarus jumped to the ground to avoid getting crushed by Nemo. Both looked up and saw a young man with a red bandana around his head wearing a brown trenchcoat turn toward them before he rushed passed them saying in a sincere yet cool tone, "Sorry."

As he continued running, several cops rushed passed Nemo and Icarus chasing after the young man shouting, "Get back here you scoundrel!"

As Nemo got back up, Icarus scurried up onto Nemo's shoulder yelling squeaking bad comments.

"Hello, young man." A king elderly voice says to Nemo. He and Icarus turn and see the Ringmaster riding a beautiful horse. "Would you like a ride?"

"Wee yes, sir!" Nemo says delightfully as he rushes toward the Ringmaster and is hauled onto the back.

"Well, I hope you like it!" The Ringmaster said.

"It's great." Nemo then turns to his flying squirrel, "Right, Icarus?"

Icarus squeaks with enthusiasm.

The Ringmaster then turns to the crowd and says, "Ladies and gentlmen, boys and girls, get your tickets now for the grandest show in the world!"

Nemo expressed his enthusiasm by grabbing Icarus by the tail and spinning him like a lasso which made the little critter dizzy.

The Ringmaster, as well as the crowd, laughed as he said, "You're a delightful boy."

**X X X**

A short while later, Nemo was rushing back home with Icarus on his shoulder to ask his parents if they would take him to see the circus.

It wasn't until he was half-way back that he heard someone shout, "We'll get you if its the last thing we ever do!"

Nemo stopped and he and Icaraus saw the young man who had bumped into them earlier. This time they got a good look at him, he was several years older than Nemo and had long dreadlock hair with beads in them and a wicked goatee with beads in it.

"It might just be the only thing you ever do, mateys." The young man said back in the direction he ran from before he turned and saw Nemo and Icarus looking at him. "Oi, what are you two lookin' at?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Nemo replied nervously.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have we met somewhere before?" The young man asked.

"Uh, you did bump into us earlier." Nemo said.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay; why were those cops chasing you anyway."

"Oh, I'm with the circus, or at least I want to be. I can be quite entertaining but those circus people don't want a pirate in their ranks so I had to stowaway with them, Savvy?"

"You're a pirate?" Nemo asked as Icarus squeaked, _"A Pirate?!"_

"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl."

"I'm Nemo and this is my friend Icarus."

"Hey, there he is!" Someone shouted and they turned to see one of the policemen that had been chasing Jack.

"Sorry to cut this short, mate, but...aah!" He took off shouting as the cops rushed after him.

As Nemo and Icarus stood there watching the pirate captain run to avoid the cops he said, "Okay, that was wierd."

* * *

**One of many stories I have planned and wanted to get uploaded; even though there's no category for Little Nemo on yet. Hey, I just made a rhyme! Anyway, when they finally imput a Little Nemo category I'll change it then from Movies Misc.**

**Next Chapter: Heading To Slumberland**

**As Nemo gets a ride to Slumberland, Captain Jack Sparrow awakens in his 16 year-old form and stows away and gets into even more trouble.**


End file.
